NaNo
by Jurojin
Summary: My writings for the 2008 Mini-NaNo challenge - T/M
1. Chapter 1

_These are small one shots that I did for the month of November for the 2008 Mini-NaNo challenge over at LiveJournal. Some go in order, some are stand alones. Just thought I'd share them here with you guys. I'll be adding them here and there._

_PG - NC-17_

* * *

He moved the metal around in his hand. Over and over he turned it. Red, yellow and splashes of orange flashed against his eyes, sometimes blurring with the redness of his sclera.

They couldn't get away with this. They wouldn't. He'd find her, he knew it. What they told him was a lie. He could feel it. If she was gone, he'd know. She was just as much a part of him as his own blood.

His tears were hitting his hands making the metal slippery in his fingers. Yet still he turned it, feeling it cold and smooth against his skin.

He'd make it warm again when he placed it back on her finger where it belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

She snuck into the room silently. She controlled her breathing to keep the amount of noise down. Watching each of her steps carefully, she slinked along the wall moving behind whatever cover she could find. Success depended on her not being seen. She could do this. She was trained for this.

He had his back to her and wasn't moving. Light was just making its way into the room and she knew her time was short. If she was going to do this she needed to do it now. The element of surprise was the only way she would pull this off.

She took a quiet, deep breath and rushed him.

Tony's eyes shot open as a large weight came down on his back. He barely had enough time to turn his head before Michelle was viciously attacking his sides. He busted out laughing and rolled over quickly, grabbing at her hands.

"Michelle!! Stop it!!"

"I knew it! I knew you were ticklish. You liar!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure?"

Michelle just looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's not exactly something I could get wrong Tony. It was clear as day."

He started to sweat a bit. This wasn't good. They didn't need this now. There was too much going on and he didn't think they had it in them to take this on as well.

"What should we tell them?"

Tony scratched the side of his face and stared off into space, thinking.

"Alright well uh, tell them we'll do it. I mean, we don't have a choice."

Michelle just smiled at him as she pulled out her phone looking for Kate's number.

He turned and started out of their kitchen but not before shouting back "And let Jack know if the dog isn't housebroken I'm dropping it off at the pound!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony, we talked about this."

Michelle hated being harsh with him, but it wasn't like they hadn't been over and over this.

"Jack is going to want his dog back. We can't just keep her."

"I know that Michelle. Why do ya think I came up with the idea to do a swap. He'll never know the difference."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Who are you kidding? This is _Jack_ we are talking about here Tony. The man notices if you have one hair out of place."

Michelle put her arms around him, pulling him to her. Tony nuzzled under her hair next to her ear. "I wanna keep her baby."

She felt so bad for him. First he didn't want the dog around and now he didn't want to let it go.

What was a girl to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle walked down the aisle looking into each cage carefully. Besides saying yes when Tony asked her to marry him, this was the second most important decision of her life. Her husband's happiness depended on what she picked here today. She started to sweat. No pressure.

She side stepped a puddle that had formed on the concrete floor and moved closer to a cage on the far left. She just happened to glance sideways and then did a double take. She was perfect.

The puppy was a beautiful chocolate brown with long floppy ears and feet way too big for its size. But what caught Michelle's attention were its eyes. They were the same color as Tony's and the dog was giving her the same look he did when she caught him checking out that waitress they always got at IHOP.

She bent down and pressed her hand against the cage door. The dog moved closer sloppily, shoveling forward on those large feet. The puppy sniffed a few times then licked her hand happily. Michelle smiled.

"Hey there girl. You're perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

"Close your eyes."

Tony looked at Michelle with a curious look. She was being sneaky and was way too happy for his liking. She was up to something. That usually meant he was in trouble.

"Why? I'm getting the feeling you're gonna do something."

Michelle rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Dear lord, could the man just do what she says for once.

"Damnit Tony just close your eyes!"

Chastised, he did as she asked. "Alright fine, their closed."

She waved her hands in front of his face, satisfied that he did indeed have his eyes closed. She went around the corner to the garage and walked the dog in.

"Ok, open them!"

At first, Tony didn't know what he was looking at. It appeared to be a puppy but not like any puppy he'd ever seen before. Its head was too big for its body, its ears too big for its head and its feet too big for walking. It seemed to have trouble even getting to Michelle's side. He watched as she bent down and allowed the dog to lick her face. Well, the puppy was comfortable with her.

He grinned and bent down slowly so as not to frighten the poor thing.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Michelle beamed at him. "The lady at the pound said they hadn't named her yet. I figured you'd want to do it."

He reached his hand out to let the dog sniff him. After some contemplation, he seemed to pass the test and the dog moved closer to him to nuzzle under his hand. He grinned again, wider this time and scratched the puppy behind the ears.

"I think I'll call you Chloe."


	7. Chapter 7

This wasn't fucking fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He wasn't supposed to choose. They were all supposed to go home together. What kind of creator would force him to make such a choice?

"Daddy?"

Tony looked down at his son.

"Yeah Ale'?"

"What's wrong with mommy?" Ale' wrapped one of his hands around his father's leg.

Tony just closed his eyes. He had to be strong for him. He had to be strong for _her_.

"She's just…you're sister is having a hard time coming out of her tummy."

He opened his eyes and looked down, staring into a face that looked exactly like his own.

"Mr. Almeida?"

Tony's head snapped up at the doctor's voice.

"I need to speak with you…privately."

He nodded his head weakly and looked down at his son again. He ran his hand through his hair. "Stay here for me kid, k'?"

"Ok."

Tony turned to follow the doctor.

_Please God don't make me do this._


	8. Chapter 8

She looked so pale; so tiny and small.

His eyes started to water when she reached a hand out and grabbed his index finger tightly. She was so small but she had tremendous strength.

_Just like her mother._

"Tony?"

He turned around and looked at the figure on the hospital bed. Michelle had given birth yesterday and she'd just now woken up. It was touch and go the entire night. They had asked him to make a choice just in case the worse should happen; his wife or his daughter. He couldn't do it though. He'd never given them an answer. Michelle had pulled through and she was going to be fine.

_He would never make that choice._

"How's she doing?" Tony moved to her bedside and handed the tiny bundle to her. She smiled down at the baby. "She's so beautiful."

He lowered his head to her shoulder and nuzzled under her hair. "She takes after her mother." He felt Michelle laugh softly.

His voice broke just slightly. "I love you Mrs. Almeida."


	9. Chapter 9

"Tony, I need you to run that search for Jack. We need it by midnight."

Tony looked up from his computer in time to see Nina make her way across the bullpen to her desk.

"Yeah, ok."

They'd been dating now for about a month; if you could call it dating. It was pretty much just sex. He didn't know why he was attracted to her. Maybe it was because he shouldn't be sleeping with her. He honestly thought it had more to do with getting something that Jack couldn't keep.

Whatever it was, it was starting to make him feel like the biggest fool in the world.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He should end this; tell her it was fun but he was done and move on. He was starting to feel like the fly to a spider.

He'd have to worry about it tomorrow though. Right now he needed to figure out what the hell Kim Bauer had to do with what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, I thought I should explain these. I was out of my mind and decided to make an AU of my AU. I basically did an AU of my Eternally Yours universe. So, don't think of the Tony in EY, this Tony is different. I thought it would be fun to try all the stereotypical things vampires are known to do so that's what I did with some of these. _

* * *

She was beautiful; like nothing he'd ever seen. He'd lived many lifetimes and seen millions of people. No one was like her. She was bewitching and he was addicted; to the sight of her, the smell of her. If he were ever to taste her, it would be the death of his control.

He watched her through the glass. She moved around her apartment gracefully, completing her everyday routine. He had watched her enough to know exactly what she did and at what time. He knew what was coming. His presence had brought something new into her routine.

She stopped rinsing her dishes and washed her hands. Moving to the patio glass door, she touched it gently. She wondered why she started searching. Looking out into the night sky she could feel it. She felt like she knew someone was out there. The past few weeks, each night, she was drawn to the glass door just to look at the sky. She never went outside. She just touched the glass and waited for a sign that never came.

Tony held his breath and moved deeper into the shadows of the corner of the patio. The door quietly opened and he watched as she took two tentative steps out into the cool night air. He let out the breath he was holding slowly, only to breathe back in deeper to bring her scent to him. He closed his eyes, savoring her.

He felt her warm skin against his cheek and opened his eyes. She was looking up into his face with no fear from the animalistic turn of his eyes.

"I've been looking for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Michelle stood outside the club around the corner from the main entrance. Beth was still inside with a few other people from work. It was getting too stuffy in there. She needed to get some air. She wasn't the type to club hop so it was a bit overwhelming. Still, she wanted to get out every now and then.

She leaned against the side of the building and looked up at the sky. No matter what was going on around her, she always came back to thinking about him whenever she had a spare moment. Two nights ago her life had changed when she'd met the man she'd been meant to meet. She didn't even understand what that meant, but she felt it.

She looked up and down the alley but didn't see anyone. He'd said she could call for him and he'd be there. Michelle had no idea what kinds of powers vampires really had, only what she'd seen in the movies. She smiled to herself. Nothing like a little science experiment right?

"Tony?" She said his name quietly, not expecting anything to come of it.

"Yes?"

Michelle jumped and turned to her right seeing a pair of blue eyes materialized out of the shadows, followed by the rest of him. He walked up to her but stopped before entering her personal space. They may be meant for each other, but they were still a little timid.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." He gave her a shy smile and Michelle thought she felt her heart beat twice.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't…I mean I didn't really need anything I was just…how do you do that?" She walked closer to him, feeling the heat coming off him in waves.

"I can't give away all my secrets Michelle." This time she got a full blown smile and she wasn't sure if it was the sexiness of it or the fact that she could clearly see his fangs that made her weak in the knees. She noticed him lean towards her slightly and breath in.

"What are you doing?"

"You're essence. It…draws me to you. I like it."

"Essence? You mean my scent? You like my perfume?" She smiled up at him, blushing.

Tony smiled back at her. God she was intoxicating. "No, not your perfume. I can smell your life…your blood."

Michelle moved even closer. She brought her hands up and passed them over his face watching as he moved his mouth closer to her wrist.

"You want to bite me don't you? Does it hurt?"

"There is a slight sting at first but after it's like nothing you have ever felt."

She ran a hand through his hair and placed her wrist against his lips.

"Do it then. Bite me." There was a determination in her eyes that told Tony not to argue. He wasn't going to. She had no idea how much he wanted this.

"If that's what ya want." He took hold of her arm and bit slowly into her wrist. She whimpered slightly and tightened her grip in his hair and then relaxed. Michelle felt his other arm wrap around her waist and pull her into him. Pleasure ran up her arms and down her back. Every pull of his lips sent shockwaves through her. She didn't want him to stop, but he did.

Tony pulled his lips away from her wrist and nuzzled under her ear, kissing her neck softly. He ran his mouth down the column of her throat and nipped at her collarbone. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking.

Michelle felt his breath across the top of her breasts as he spoke. "Now you're mine."


	12. Chapter 12

"So tell me what kinds of things you can do?"

It had been a week since he'd fed from her. They still hadn't done anything else; she was still confused about all this. She was attracted to him no doubt. But a girl just couldn't rush into these things.

They were currently on her patio. She was sitting, he was standing. He always seemed to treat her like she was, well, for lack of a better term, royalty.

"Ya mean can I do stuff like in the movies?"

She blushed slightly but nodded.

"A few things." He smiled at her and she blushed deeper then looked away.

Michelle turned back to him and a serious look came over her face.

"Tony? Why do you treat me like I'm special? Like I'm important for something?"

The smile on his face faded and he looked at her hard.

"Because you are. You are…everything to me. I'd do anything you asked."

Her eyes had become slightly wet and she forced herself not to cry.

"One day I want you to explain what that means to me."

He studied her eyes and bowed his head slightly. "Of course."

She smiled up at him again. "For right now, I want you to take me flying."

He reached out his hand to her and smirked. "Be careful what ya wish for."


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy! Daddy!"

There were only two people on this earth that could make Tony Almeida move faster than the speed of sound and one of them was shouting at the top of his lungs from the bathroom down the hall.

Tony dropped the shirt he was currently folding and was in front of the tub quicker than Ale' had time to breathe in for another scream.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"I've got grapes papa."

Tony looked around his son, sitting in the water with a tie-fighter in one hand and an x-wing in the other. Grapes? What the hell was he talking about?

"Ale', ¿Usted golpeó su cabeza?" _(Did you hit your head?)_

"No papa."

"¿Entonces qué usted significa las uvas?" _(Then what do you mean grapes?)_

Tony watched as Ale' dropped one of his toys and pointed between his legs. The wave of recognition that came over him could have been from a cartoon. Tony knew had it been possible, one of those light bulbs would have shown over his head. He couldn't help but bust out with a full blown laugh while his son looked on with a curious smile on his face.

"I got news for ya kid, you're an Almeida. You don't have grapes, you have softballs and you get them from your mother."

"¿Qué?" _(What?)_

"Hey guys I'm home!" Tony heard Michelle shout from the kitchen and wiped the wetness from his eyes. "Clean up and finish before you get prune hands kid."

Tony walked into the kitchen and up behind Michelle as she emptied the shopping bags she'd brought in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Did you guys have fun at the park?" She kept shuffling items into cupboards.

"Yeah he should sleep well tonight." He nuzzled under her ear suggestively.

"Did I miss anything exciting?"

Tony grinned into her neck. "He knows you have the balls in this family."


	14. Chapter 14

Groggily Michelle came to and swung her legs over the side of the bed. It'd been the third time this week she was woken by the loud music. She'd tried everything she could think of and he just wouldn't listen to her. They had purchased the game Rock Band for her nephew but he just wouldn't stop playing the thing. She'd been woken up at all hours of the night all week and it was killing her.

That's it. She wasn't playing anymore.

Michelle made her way down the hall, robe barely hanging onto her sleepy frame. Her hair was wild and going everywhere and was just as frazzled as she was. She pushed hard on the door and didn't even flinch when it banged up against the wall. The other person in the room however, did.

"Damn it Tony! Put that thing away or I swear I'm filing for divorce tomorrow!"


	15. Chapter 15

"So show me."

Tony blushed and scratched his cheek. No one had ever asked him this before.

"Are you blushing? I didn't know vampires could blush." She grinned at him and he swore he felt like he was 5 again, back in Spain when Alisha from his church gave him his first kiss. That was over 200 years ago.

"Vampires can blush thank you very much. Why do ya want to see?"

Michelle stood and walked closer to him. Tony took a deep breath as she came closer.

"Are you kidding? How cool would it be to be able to do that?"

He smiled at her. She was too much like a kid for him to say no. Not that he could tell her no about anything anyway.

"Ok, as long as you're sure." She nodded. "Alright then."

And with that Michelle watched him slowly fade into a cloud of shimmering smoke.

She watched wide eyed as he moved around the room, wrapping around lamps and curtains. He slinked along the floor near the far wall then came towards her. He made his way around and around her leaving goose bumps on her skin.

He separated from her and she watched as he materialized again. He must need to be changed for the effect to work because when he was back in front of her his eyes were a glowing blue and she could see his fangs when he spoke to her.

"So was it everything you were hoping for?"

He had barely finished speaking when she grabbed him and kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late and they had just finished dinner. Well, she had just finished dinner. He had been there for the company only. It amused her watching him try and fake his meal, pushing the food around on his plate. They had left as soon as she was done.

They were walking close together, closer than they had previously and she was sure her impromptu kiss had something to do with it. At least she was hoping it did. She wanted to do a lot more than eat a fake dinner with him. They'd "been together" for four months now, she knew how she felt. She knew from day one.

A flash of movement in front of them and suddenly she sees a gun pointed in her direction.

"Give me whatever you got now!"

Tony glanced over at her and reached out, pushing her behind him.

"Just calm down."

Tony's comment seemed to have the opposite affect.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Hand over the shit or I kill the bitch!"

Tony's eyes instantly turned and he lunged at the guy, grabbing him by his neck and not even flinching when the frightened man squeezed off 3 rounds straight into his chest.

"You will never touch her." He pulled his head to the side and went to bite into him, but felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Tony…don't…please…" He turned and saw the look on her face. The look that said she didn't want to see him kill. Tony turned back to the mugger and pulled him closer, whispering.

"You won't remember this. You'll go home and decide stealing is wrong." He let go of the man. The mugger stood there swaying for a few seconds then turned and slowly made his way out of the alley.

Michelle turned Tony toward her, searching over his body for the places he was hit.

"Are you ok? He shot you didn't he? What were you thinking stepping in front of him?"

Tony palmed her cheek gently, tracing his fingers down to her throat.

"I would die to keep you safe."


	17. Chapter 17

This was absolutely the last time he would ever let Ale' watch a horror movie.

He and Michelle had went to dinner. He didn't see the harm in letting the kid watch _The Omen_. It wasn't particularly scary to him and he thought it was rather tame by today's standards.

Clearly Tony Almeida had some learning to do.

They hadn't been out in a while thanks to Ale' and their ever growing work load. Jack and Kate had been happy to watch their son while they had a night off to themselves. Not that Tony didn't like taking Ale' with them. On the contrary, his son was the perfect little gentleman when they went out. But sometimes, he just didn't need his son sitting there while he was doing nothing but mentally undressing his wife.

And that was exactly what he had been doing all night. From the moment Michelle stepped out of their bedroom, he'd wanted nothing more but to peel that slinky red dress off of her and taste every inch he could get his hands on. She had driven him crazy all night and she knew it. It was like a game with them. See who would get pushed past their limit first.

She had easily won.

His sexually nefarious plans had been thwarted, however, by a five year old. The movie had scared the crap outta the kid and right now Tony was trying his best to sleep with Ale' on one side and Michelle on the other.

He stared up at the ceiling in the dark, willing himself to go to sleep. Ale' sighed and rolled over, nuzzling up to his dad as close as he could get. He laid his small head on Tony's shoulder and his hand on his stomach. Tony reached up and ran his hand through his long black hair. Michelle also shuffled in her sleep, scooting closer to Tony and wrapping her arm around his middle. Tony glanced down at her and kissed the top of her head while continuing to play in Ale's hair.

They really make it hard for him to feel disappointed.


	18. Chapter 18

Michelle had just finished her movie and was taking her bowl and glasses into the kitchen when she heard a scratching at her door. She glanced curiously in the direction of the noise and placed her dishes in the sink. Moving slowly towards the door she whispered for Tony. She waited but he never appeared like he normally did. Michelle didn't like that. Something was wrong.

She checked the eyehole but couldn't see anyone. The noise was faint but every few seconds, someone or something was scratching on the door. She undid the lock and eased the door back only to have a large dog, no more like a wolf, push through and make it's way into her living room.

Michelle shut the door quickly and backed against it watching the animal warily. It was all white, not a speck of color on it. That is, at least, until it turned toward her and showed its left side. The entire flank and part of its back was covered in blood. Michelle gasped and gripped the doorknob tighter. It was making its way closer and she slid along the wall carefully, trying to move away while not startling it. She glanced closer at it, trying to see where it was injured and finally she made her way to its eyes when she stopped.

"Tony?" She barely spoke but the wolf stopped and whimpered at her before collapsing onto its side. She ran forward and by the time she got to it, she was looking at a naked Tony covered in blood on her living room floor.

"Oh my God Tony! Tony, can you hear me?" Michelle turned his face towards her and saw his eyes were changed but his breathing was shallow and ragged. He was sweating like crazy and he couldn't quite focus on her.

She ran her hands down his chest checking for wounds and once she got to his left under his ribs she found it. There was a small wooden stake in his side. She touched it gingerly and he moaned in pain. She looked up at him and he nodded slightly. She held tight to the top of the wood and pulled. Tony let out a loud growl but fell back to the carpet taking in deep breaths.

"Thank you."

"Who did this? What's going on?" Michelle ran her hand through his hair.

Tony closed his eyes and leaned into her touch speaking raggedly. "A hunter. It happens from time to time."

"But why—"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. It just comes with the territory."

Michelle's eyes squinted at him in confusion. "Tony…does this have anything to do with me?"

He sat up slowly, holding onto his side which was already starting to heal. He ran his other hand into her hair and pulled her in for a rough kiss. "I'll explain it all later."

"Yes…you will." Her tone told him he wasn't getting out of it. It was time she knew what role she played in all this. He nodded.

"Ok then. Let's get you cleaned up."


	19. Chapter 19

_This is the last one of these. Glad you guys liked them! We recently had a porn battle at LJ so I'll be posting those soon._

* * *

"Tell me what you want Michelle."

Tony ran his lips down the middle of her neck. She was arching under him, running her hands down his sides. She could feel the scars from his wounds that hadn't fully healed. He groaned when she pulled him closer to her.

"Make love to me." Tony shivered at her voice. She had no idea how long he'd waited to hear her ask for this. But she didn't know what she was asking.

"If I take you, you'll be mine…completely. You'll be tied to me in every way until the day I bring you across." He looked up at her. Michelle reached up and ran her hand down his cheek.

"You would have to turn me?"

"Not at first, but the pull to me would eventually drive you crazy." Tony watched her take in what he was saying. He wanted nothing more than to make her his, but he couldn't do it unless she was ready for all of it. She refocused on him and pulled him to her for a deep kiss.

Michelle pulled out of the kiss and gasped at him. "I love you"

Tony dropped to her neck and breathed across her skin as he spoke. "I love you mi mariposa." _(my butterfly)_

"I want to spend eternity with you."

Tony slid his body between her legs and entered her slowly. They both groaned. He ran his nose up her throat slowly, pushing as far into her as he could go. Michelle gasped when she felt the sharp tips of his fangs against her skin. He was so deep inside her.

She ran her hands through his hair. "You feel so good." He'd started a slow rhythm, wanting to draw out being inside her as long as he could. Tony moved down to her breasts and took one nipple into his mouth, suckling hard. She arched against him more, pleasure tingling along her arms. He released her breast and sped up his movements, pumping a bit harder.

Michelle looked into his eyes, they were a brilliant blue but they were still his. She could see exactly what she's fallen in love with. He reached up with one hand and sliced a small line across the top of his chest. A thin line of blood appeared. He slid his hand into her hair and pulled her closer to him.

"Drink from me, my love."

Michelle hesitated. She watched the few drops of blood that had escaped the wound slowly run. She pulled Tony closer and ran her tongue over the cut he'd made, taking in his blood. He growled and sat back on his haunches, pulling her into his lap and pounding her hard.

Michelle suckled the cut deeply, tasting him. She was in ecstasy. His blood was making her head fuzzy, but setting her nerves on fire. Everything he did felt exquisite and she wanted more.

Tony had one arm wrapped around her and the other in her hair, holding her up. He was running off of pure feeling. Having her drink from him was driving him crazy. His obsession with her was out of hand before, but now she was his. He'd never leave her.

Michelle pulled her mouth away from his chest. "God Tony, I'm so close."

"I can feel it baby."

"Does…does it always feel like this?"

"Sweetheart, I'll make you feel things you could only dream of before." He pulled on her hair, drawing her head back and sinking his teeth into her neck.

Michelle gasped and then moaned loudly. It always felt so good when he fed from her but drinking from him first must have added something. She could see his life, his experiences. She was in Spain, France, Ireland, Egypt. She'd lived for over 200 years. No, _he_ had, but she could see it, she was living it all in the blink of an eye.

They both groaned as they tumbled over together. Tony easily lowered her back to the bed, pulling back from her neck. She had passed out and was breathing deeply in sleep. He lay beside her, pulling her into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back feeling her shiver from time to time.

"Now, we are one."


End file.
